


No Breakup

by ndhynn



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Happy Ending, Other, Sad, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndhynn/pseuds/ndhynn
Summary: Youngjae stared at the man before him. Walking away from his life on the day they should be happy





	No Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> I write on my lunch hour and if it sucks I'm sorry.

Everything did not work as planned. He should have been happy today. He was supposed to be eating happily, have fun in the park while eating their favourite ice cream. Its supposed to be a date. A perfect date. Not being dumped on the side of the road.

Youngjae stared at the man before him. Walking away from his life on the day they should be happy. It's Valentine and it's their anniversary. Big fat tears rolled down his rosy cheeks. Hand still clutching the flower that should be given to his lover. 

The word 'let's break up' keep on playing on his mind like a recording.

He started to sobs uncontrollably.

Did he do wrong?

Did he make something that Jaebeom hate?

Did he cross the line?

Did he annoy Jaebeom?

He keeps on questioning himself without him realise, he took all the blame.

He's blaming himself.

He remembers how off Jaebeom sound this morning but he thought the man was exhausted or maybe having a problem.

But he didn't expect this.

His legs gave out as he crouched down on the roadside, hugging the flower and cried his heart out.

He doesn't care about anyone else.

Everyone looks at him with sympathy.

What a poor boy.

He keeps on sobbing until he feels someone hugs him. He was quite scared but curious about who is hugging him. He felt so warm and so familiar with the hug. The smell too. He remembers how he loves to smell the cologne.

He looks up and his eyes meet the familiar cat-like eyes.

"J-jaebeom hyung?" his sobs has toned down leave it to hiccups.

"I'm sorry," 

Youngjae broke down again.

Jaebeom tightens his hug and rubbing a circle on the younger's back to calm him down.

It's quite embarrassing because they're on the public but he knows its all his fault and he has to deal with it.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that. I'm so sorry," he felt guilty.

He knows he supposed to not say that to Youngjae but he felt he doesn't deserve him.

Youngjae was too perfect for him.

But little did he knows, the one-sided decision will hurt the other and he already hurt Youngjae and him obviously doesn't want that. 

He feels stupid for having a doubt about their relationship and think a breakup is a better decision eventhough its obviously not.

That's why he takes an initiative to cancel his decision.

When he saw Youngjae crying on the roadside, he feels that he's the most selfish person in the world.

He couldn't believe himself hurting the one he loves.

How can he leave the younger when the latter looks so fragile alone. 

"H-hyung" Youngjae called him up within his hiccup.

Jaebeom hummed, still hugging the younger.

"Don't leave me, please?" he pleads.

"I-i won't annoy you, I won't let coco peeing at your shoes again and... and I won't ..." Jaebeom shushed him.

"I won't leave you, babe," he said.

Youngjae blushed with the nickname.

"No breakup?" he asks.

"No breakup," Jaebeom said as he brushed his nose against Youngjae's making the latter giggle.

Youngjae gives the flower that he has been holding for so long to Jaebeom.

"For you," Jaebeom love how Youngjae blushes easily.

"Thank you," he accepted the flower and put it aside.

He cupped Youngjae face and kisses his button nose,

"Happy valentine day,"

Then his forehead

"Happy anniversary,"

Lastly, those pink lips.

" I love you "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
